


vạn vật có thể đổi thay, nhưng anh yêu em là mãi mãi

by Honeylune_ptw



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:54:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29736240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Honeylune_ptw/pseuds/Honeylune_ptw
Summary: Nếu hỏi Soobin dùng một câu để diễn tả Huening Kai, anh sẽ nói rằng Kai là mùa xuân, ngày hạ, trời thu và tiết đông của anh.
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Huening Kai
Kudos: 1





	vạn vật có thể đổi thay, nhưng anh yêu em là mãi mãi

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [seasons may change, but my feelings for you never will.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23111014) by [starrykai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrykai/pseuds/starrykai). 



Nếu Choi Soobin phải miêu tả Kai trong một từ, anh sẽ chọn "mùa xuân"

Với đại đa số, mùa xuân là khoảng thời gian cho những sự khởi đầu mới. Nhưng với Soobin, nó sẽ luôn là người có ý nghĩa rất lớn với anh, như thể là cả thế gian này vậy. Bởi lẽ anh đã tìm thấy sự khởi đầu — và bất biến — ở Kai Kamal Huening.

Và nó như cách mùa xuân đến làm cho muôn hoa khoe sắc và cây cối đâm chồi nảy lộc, Kai đã tô điểm thêm sắc cho cuộc đời anh và trồng những đóa hoa dễ thương nhất, đẹp nhất trong trái tim anh.

Lần đầu tiên họ gặp nhau, cậu đã khiến mùa hè trong tim anh bỗng bừng tỉnh. Nó có cảm giác như thể trước đây anh bị mắc kẹt trong vòng luẩn quẩn của mùa đông và đã không để ý chúng cho đến khi Kai xuất hiện. Những cảm giác lạnh lẽo trống rỗng bỗng dưng tan biến và thế vào đó là hơi ấm của mùa hè.

Lần đầu tiên họ gặp nhau, cậu đã khiến mùa hè trong tim anh bỗng bừng tỉnh. Nó có cảm giác như thể trước đây anh bị mắc kẹt trong vòng luẩn quẩn của mùa đông và đã không để ý chúng cho đến khi Kai xuất hiện. Những cảm giác lạnh lẽo trống rỗng bỗng dưng tan biến và thế vào đó là hơi ấm của mùa hè.

Mỗi lần Kai cười với Soobin, anh đã thề rằng mùa thu đang vẫy tay với mình: Soobin có thể cảm thấy mình ngày một rơi xuống sâu hơn — tựa như những chiếc lá rơi tự do, tự tại vào mùa thu.

Và khi cậu rời đi, nơi này tựa như mùa đông lạnh giá. Hơi ấm nơi đây đã từ từ tan biến khi mùa hè nói lời tạm biệt. Những đóa hoa cũng đã úa tàn bởi băng tuyết cứ chồng chất lên nhau trong trái tim anh.

Anh chỉ là một chiếc lá, trong khi Kai lại là cây.

"Soobin-ah, vũ trụ luôn không công bằng." Yeonjun đã từng nói với anh như vậy, dù không nhìn người trẻ tuổi kia nhưng Soobin vẫn có thể thấy — và cảm nhận — nỗi đau ẩn sau nụ cười dịu dàng đó. "Chưa bao giờ trong cuộc đời anh nghĩ bản thân sẽ là một trong những người kém may mắn đến vậy. Nó đau lắm. Nó vẫn tiếp tục đau như vậy, nhìn thấy trên cổ tay của soulmate là tên của một người khác không phải là mình."

"Nhưng anh chẳng thể làm được gì cả. Anh chỉ là một con người không hơn không kém có số phận an bài trong khoảng vũ trụ này. Giống như bao người khác và cả Beomgyu. Trong khi vũ trụ thì...well, vũ trụ mà." Yeonjun cười lặng lẽ, nhưng giọng anh nghe nặng trĩu những nỗi buồn và nước mắt cứ thế tuôn ra. Đôi khi anh tự hỏi rằng người anh Yeonjun của mình có bao giờ cảm thấy mệt mỏi vì phải giả vờ hay không.

"Ta phải học cách bỏ qua và tiếp tục bước tiếp thôi. Cuộc sống mà, đúng chứ? Khi mọi chuyện chẳng được như ý, ta vẫn phải tiếp về phía trước.”

Mỗi lần Soobin nhìn vào cổ tay của cậu, ngực anh lại nhói đau.

Kai Kamal Huening.

Lúc đó đã là tối muộn rồi và Soobin ra ngoài dạo bộ, đi đến một chỗ nào đó thì anh ngước lên thì thấy cậu - một người con trai đẹp trai, cao ráo quàng một chiếc khăn màu vàng tươi đang đứng dưới gốc cây phong. 

Theo bản năng của mình, cậu cũng nhìn theo. Giây phút cả hai chạm mắt nhau, Soobin biết rằng đây chính là soulmate của mình. 

Lúc đó đã là mùa thu, những chiếc lá đang chao liệng trên bầu trời và mùa đông cũng đang đến gần, nhưng trái tim Soobin lại nói vẫn đang là mùa hè thôi. 

“Anh là người tốt, Soobin hyung à.” Kai nói. Họ đang đứng dưới cây phong - chính là cái cây khi cả hai lần đầu gặp mặt bốn ngày trước. “Nhưng anh biết đấy… soulmate chưa bao giờ là ưu tiên hàng đầu trong cuộc đời em cả.” Cậu nói tiếp nhưng giọng cậu nhỏ dần. 

“Em muốn tự do, hyung à. Em đã muốn mong mỏi sự tự do. Em chỉ muốn được tự tại khỏi bất kì thứ gì. Em muốn đi vòng quanh thế giới, chỉ mình em và tận hưởng mọi thứ một cách trọn vẹn nhất. Em không muốn cứ phải ở yên một chỗ trong một khoảng thời gian dài. Chỉ là nó không hợp với em.”

Soobin cố nuốt thứ gì đó trong cổ họng mình khi vừa quay đi. 

Anh chọn sự im lặng. 

Kai lấy nó làm cớ để tiếp tục, giọng cậu nặng nề với sự hối hận. “Em ước ta chưa từng gặp nhau. Em cảm thấy đây là chưa phải là thời điểm thích hợp cho bản thân. Bởi… hôm nay em sẽ đi. Để đuổi theo tự do của bản thân.”

Soobin thấy những đóa hoa trong tim mình trở nên héo úa khi hơi ấm của mùa hè cũng theo đó mà tan biến. Nỗi đau trào dâng, đe dọa cướp đi chốn hạnh phúc của anh. 

“Một ngày nào đó chúng ta sẽ gặp lại nhau thôi. Và khi ngày đó tới, nếu em đã sẵn sàng, em sẽ là của anh, hyung. Số phận hai ta gắn liền với nhau, đúng chứ? Ta được an bài cùng nhau. Ta cũng sẽ cùng nhau bước tiếp trên những con đường sau này. Điều đó đã được khắc sẵn trên những vì sao rồi.” 

Kai tiến tới, vòng tay qua người Soobin, ôm anh thật chặt lần cuối. 

Làm ơn, đừng lấy đi mùa hè của tôi.

Soobin vẫn đứng im như vậy. Anh cũng muốn nói lắm chứ, nhưng càng không thể.

Tưởng như anh đã mất tiếng nói của mình rồi.

"Sau này chúng ta sẽ gặp lại nhau nhé, Choi Soobin. Xin anh hãy bảo trọng."

Và rồi Kai cũng rời đi, mang theo đoá hoa của anh, mùa hè, những mảng màu đẹp đẽ và cả thứ quan trọng nhất, trái tim của Soobin, cùng với cậu.

Tuyết bắt đầu rơi.

Ở Seoul này.

Và trong trái tim anh.

Kể từ giây phút ấy, hầu như ngày nào anh cũng đến thăm cây phong đó.

Soobin đã trải qua qua những năm tháng mà thiếu vắng Kai ở bên, nhưng tình cảm của anh chưa bao giờ nhạt phai.

Nếu Soobin phải miêu tả Kai trong một câu, anh sẽ nói rằng Kai là mùa xuân, ngày hạ, trời thu và tiết đông của anh.

—

Một giọng cười ấm áp vang lên của hai người đàn ông dưới những tán cây phong.

“Em đã nói gì với anh nào? Em nói chúng ta sẽ cùng nhau bước tiếp, đúng chứ? Vũ trụ có cách vận hành của riêng nó, hyung à. Luôn luôn là như vậy.”

"A-anh nhớ em nhiều lắm. Đừng bỏ anh lần nữa nhé-"

"Anh, nhìn em này. Mọi thứ giờ đều ổn cả rồi. Em ở đây rồi. Ở đây và là của anh, Binie hyung.”

Đóa hoa phai tàn trong tim anh năm năm nay đã nở rộ trở lại.


End file.
